


Color Blinded Still

by MistIolite



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Color Blindness, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: HueningKai meets his Soulmate who can’t distinguish colors which is the sole purpose of soulmates.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai





	Color Blinded Still

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Beautiful Other Half](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235304) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> After receiving a few comments on me not to orphan my fic, I decided to continue my orphan fic My Beautiful Other Half

HueningKai isn’t popular in school but he’s not one to turn down parties where ladies will be.

Now, HueningKai ended up on couch with his phone as the drunken students rant about random nonsense.

One of students suddenly snatched his phone from couch. 

HueningKai tries to take it back, but the other students beside him held his arms. The ring leader drops the phone in the punch bowel.

HueningKai grits his teeth as the ring leader takes a cup from the bowel and goes to force it in HueningKai’s mouth.

The other students cheering on, while rest in line of bathroom from either spiked punch bowel or wanting to be high.

HueningKai chokes as sour punch contents entering his throat without a break.

The music stopped once his eyes caught Soobin walking down the steps from his room with a big grin.

Colors never came, but for some reason he knows that’s his soulmate.

He lost unconscious.


End file.
